Damnation
by Darkhymns
Summary: Subjected to the dark, her mind sinks more and more. The forbidden cravings are all that's left, and the soul breaks, crying for salvation. But alone in the dark, she knows that no one can help her. [Chapter 5 up]
1. Prologue

**Just to say, I'm working on my other ones. I am. This is the only thing I can upload with my computer troubles, but I hope it's okay! I'm not sure if this will be continued, possibly in the far-off future. Leave some reviews please!**

* * *

Red is beautiful. 

She had always known that. There was just something about that color that made her go crazy with obsession. The color was just so beautiful, so fascinating. When the moon hit it just right, it glittered, holding all the secrets of life in its scarlet depths.

Looking at it close, it would sparkle like the jewels she loved so much. Like rubies. Sparkling rubies.

Her mouth would just water in anticipation. She wanted to taste the red, let it dance on her taste buds. But she knew that if she took the forbidden drink in her mouth, her body would start acting on its own. She knew that if she drank it, feel the warm liquid slide down her throat, her sanity would slip, slip right through her fingers.

That was what she thought when she saw him kneeling on the ground before her, sweat forming on his brow. He would not let her take the red from him. His own beautiful red.

Part of her did not want to fight him. He was her friend, both once fighting on the same side.

He had saved her once, and she had never forgotten that.

She would do anything just to be able to speak with him; to say that she was sorry, that she never meant for any of this to happen. But she could not open her mouth, knowing that it would lash out at him, going for the soft, supple neck and taste the red.

Red like his eyes. Beautiful red, beautiful crimson.

It was the color of life. She wanted to take his life, and feel it course through her body. But she wanted to die before she ever did that.

He spoke to her in soft, soothing tones, saying that he understood, that he would help her. He was her friend.

The full moon shone its translucent light on the pair; seeming to laugh at them, laugh at her. At how weak she was. The night's shadows shrouded the alleyway, creating an obscure blanket that held them close like a motherly embrace. The buildings, tall and domineering, locked them inside. Trapping the huntress and her hapless victim. The trashcans on the side were the audience, waiting to see one would crack.

"I'm your friend. Please, let me help you."

She bit her lip, trying to swat away the demons that shrieked inside her head. She bit her lip so hard, that she broke the flesh, and tasted red.

Sweet red, sweet wine.

Drunk with the flavor, her will cracked.

_No one can help me._

She rushed towards him, her delicious prey, shrieking like the demons that clutched her brain and squeezed her heart. Her friend tried to dodge, but she tackled him in great force. Both fell to the unyielding cement, her mouth searching for the neck that would show her the veins, the pathways to life.

He raised his arms to shield her off, but her tongue tasted the red, her piercing fangs breaking fragile flesh. She could not get the neck, the arm had to do.

She heard him scream as he felt his life seep away inside her. Her eyes glowed with unholy life, sucking the warm, intoxicating liquor. She would have drunk it all had he not looked at her with those eyes.

But they did not sparkle anymore, no longer like the rubies she loved so much. His voice, though low, was a begging plea.

"**_Rouge…"_**

The blood was bitter oil, toxic like fumes. It was horrid poison that would forever take her from this world, and leave her alone, all alone.

Her fangs left the arm, her mouth smeared with her friends' blood. Her eyes lost the lurid glow, and it was then that she saw him lying on the ground, pale, quills drooping, eyes empty.

"N-no… Shadow, I-"

Hearing the demons scream at her, scream for the delicious red wine that promised her everything yet gave nothing, she screamed, wanting it all to stop.

They would not leave her alone. She knew that very well.

The bat unfurled her black wings, no longer slender and graceful, but demonic and untamed. She flew through the dark night, the moon above her, laughing. Her white fangs protruded from her mouth, slick with gleaming scarlet, anticipating the next bite, the next meal. Shrieking, she left Shadow in the alleyway, searching for her new prey.

_Shadow, I'm so sorry._

Rouge the Bat was soon lost in the dark sky, trailed by her bloodthirsty demons.


	2. Riddles

**Yeah, I'm going to continue this story. I guess I like the concept. So here it is! The previous chapter felt a little rushed to me, so this one is probably a _tiny_ bit better, or not. So read and review!**

**And just to say, the previous chapter was really more of a prologue. This is chapter 1.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Riddles**_

Holding his drained arm, he staggered back to his own two feet. His hand was wet with the warm liquid, feeling weaker with every passing second. The world was spinning out of control, dragging the hedgehog along with it. Blurriness invaded his eyes; he had to squint to examine the damage made on him. He could barely make out two puncture holes just below his wrist. The blood still flowed, gushing free from its fleshy barriers.

_Rouge…_

He tried to help her, but now he feared that she was already lost. He had looked into her eyes and it was like staring at a statue. She was a living corpse.

Shadow, wincing in pain with each heart-wrenching step, stumbled out of the alleyway and onto the abandoned sidewalk, not even any lampposts lighting the area. The streets used to be filled with masses of people, and the lights once glittered along the dark pathway.

Until a few bizarre incidents made everyone retreat indoors, or even move to a different section of Station Square. Far too many went missing at night, and few were ever found again. And those that were, the very sight of them made even the police dogs cringe.

Shadow fumbled for the red Chaos Emerald that lay abandoned on the gravel. He had dropped it when Rouge attacked him, and could dimly recall the jewel clattering on the ground when it slipped from his possession. The hedgehog had followed her, to prevent any more of her night raids.

But seeing her face was what really took his breath away. God, her face…

Shadow clenched the emerald in his good left hand while the other lay limp by his side. He had lost all feeling in the injured arm, most of his life blood lost to _her._

He wrapped his fingers around the jewel, feeling the jagged facets pierce through his glove until it reached his flesh. Just to know that he was still living. Rouge's eyes proved that the opposite could happen.

Picturing in his head the only place where any help could be offered, he muttered the words of transportation swiftly. A brief light emerged in the dark shadows, a spark of a candle, until it fluttered like a butterfly's wing and died, overtaken by the obscurity.

* * *

_There…there…there…._

_This was all that's left. Nothing else now. Nothing else._

_Her ears flicked at the subtle sound, a footstep hitting cement. Over there… She moved among the buildings, jumping on the footsteps with grace that she never achieved in life. She could taste it now, too sacred for words._

_The vessel, housing the liquid, walked calmly on the streets. It believed it would live. It actually thought that nothing could hurt it. Even walking all alone at this time of night. Over here, not heeding the warnings._

_Arrogant little idiot._

_Nothing is truly safe anymore. She had learned that the hard way. Just like he said… he said…_

_Sulking among the dark, she watched her prey move. Her eyes could see the crisscrossing veins, right there, under the delicious skin and fur. Red gold coursing through him._

_She need…she needed…but…_

_Time for a little snack._

_A thousand shrieks escaped her throat as the huntress pounced on her treasure. It saw her now, realizing for the first and last time what true horror was. This was the hell preachers had warned about._

_The footsteps moved faster, but she already won. The flashing fangs hitting their target, her fortune entering inside her._

_Another day, another life._

_Delicious._

* * *

Tails, a young eight year old kitsune, did not know anything of what was occurring at this particular hour. Snuggled up in his bed, he lost himself in dreams of youth, all the endless possibilities opened before him. 

His house lay on the Mystic Ruins, a simple structure erected on a hill, holding all of his metallic creations that lay around the floor in cluttered disorder, waiting for their master to pick up the hammer the next morning to continue where he left off.

Snoring blissfully, Tails was just about to receive the Nobel Prize for his new outstanding invention that not only cured every disease known to man, but took out the garbage for you as well, when a loud knocking sound intruded into his dream cloud.

His blue eyes slowly opened, wondering why the sun had not risen yet. He searched for the digital clock on his nightstand, seeing 3:52 AM blink on and off in bright red.

"Oh…why is-?"

_Knock knock knock._

"Uh, too tired…who is it?"

_Knock knock._

"I said 'who is it?'"

_Knock… knock_

"…Hello?"

Hearing the change in rhythm, Tails got out of his warm bed regretfully and went to answer the incessant knocking. Scratching his head lazily, he was too sleep-befuddled to question why anyone would come over this late at night. Or, more importantly, whether it was someone he wanted to open the door for. He only knew that if he answered the door, the knocking would stop and he could go back to his Nobel Prize dream.

Going down the stairs and through the living room in sleepwalker mode, he found the wooden door.

_Knock…k…k…_

The fox boy turned the brass doorknob and looked outside with little interest. The sight before him was like a splash of cold water, enough to jerk him fully awake.

"Shadow!"

The red and black hedgehog stooped like an old man, holding one arm close to his body, a Chaos Emerald grasped in the living hand. Only able to open one of his eyes, he looked at Tails with a desperate plea.

"Heh, good…thing…you're here."

"Shadow, what happened to you! And your arm, who did this to you?"

But the hedgehog already collapsed to the ground, the injuries taking their toll. His breathing came in brief gasps.

"No, Shadow!"

"Please…help her…"

The young fox, unsure what else to do, dragged the Ultimate Life-Form into the house who kept whispering the same words over and over.

"Help her…"

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog was on another of his runs. The moonlight bounced off his cobalt quills as the wind ruffled through them, a blue banner trailing after him. Somehow, running at night time felt more exhilarating, and he would sometimes jog a bit at this hour if sleep would not come to him. 

But this was really more for work than for pleasure.

It was plastered all over the news. Missing people reported daily, new bodies discovered; one last week, another only two days ago. No evidence as to the murderer. Maniac on the loose. Lock your doors, bar all windows. Stay inside, unless you want your corpse left to the photographers.

Sonic decided to catch this villain, so that he could put the citizens' fears to rest. Plus, they were all begging him to do it, since the police had achieved next to nothing. After all, this was the job of a hero, and the search sounded interesting. A little gross, considering how the victims died, but interesting. So he traveled where and when many of the kidnappings occurred.

At night. In the remote areas of Station Square. Perhaps he would find some clues.

The azure hedgehog paced on the sidewalk, noticing the lampposts were turned off and that not a living soul habituated the streets.

Strange, even the lights in the buildings were off. Sonic kept his guard up, remembering where the last victim was found.

As he jogged, he tried to come up with any possible subjects. Who would do this kind of thing? Well, it was definitely not Eggman. The guy liked to go on a grand scale, and his ego was too big to stay hidden in the shadows as the murderer was doing.

Shadow…could he have-? No, he would not this. Granted, he tried to destroy the entire world once before but he was changed now. He stayed true to Maria's wish and always lent a helping hand towards others, except when it came to the military GUN. Still a little angsty, but had a good heart.

Sonic could not really think of anyone else that fit the criteria. This was harder then he thought. It required a lot of thinking, something he did not have much of a talent for. Sonic was the type of hedgehog who acted on a problem instead of dwelling on it for more than five minutes. So of course he was having trouble.

Nack the Weasel, maybe. No, not like him either.

He was getting a mental strain on this conundrum.

The streets grew darker with each block he passed, city rats scrambled out of the hedgehogs' path, the only sign of life in the dismal section.

Still pondering, Sonic thought it over. What was one thing all the murders and kidnappings had in common? A specific race on the victims? Nope. It was feline one day, human the next.

Age? Well, he or she did go for the young mostly, ranging between fifteen to thirty. Big range.

He sighed heavily. "Why can't this be any easier?"

There was another thing. The kidnappings happened every day, one victim for each for a full three weeks.

Twenty-one lives lost.

He had to find this maniac soon.

Wait, one more fact. Each victim (the ones that were found at least) lost an insane amount of blood. All had died from the drainage, and the victims were found with two holes embedded into their neck, like thick needles.

To Sonic, it looked more like a bite. Like a….vampire?

Then immediately he thought of a vampire bat. Rouge?

He almost laughed aloud at the prospect. She was a jewel thief, not a bloodsucker. Besides, she looked more like a fruit bat instead. Strange though how he suddenly thought of Rouge at that moment.

Sonic kept running through the abandoned streets at a steady pace when he felt a sudden chill. Not that of a cold chill of the wind, but one that seemed to go through him to his bones, enough to make him shiver and his heart skip a beat.

Shocked from the feeling, he halted in his jog. Around here, something was here.

A soft gasp wisped to his right. Turning, he spotted a figure sprawled in an alleyway, between two buildings, lying in his own lake of blood.

Sonic ran up to him, disgusted at the gruesome sight, but worried for the victim. A male coyote, his fur pure white that was stained with dark crimson. The black pupils of his eyes took up the entire area of the orbs. His mouth hung open, as if he had been screaming but was suddenly cut off. He did not seem to see Sonic, his face had a faraway look.

The hedgehog knelt down next to him, emerald eyes expressing his horror. "Sir, what happened? Who did this?"

The coyote tried to speak, but could produce no sound. Sonic examined the throat and saw two puncture holes in the skin. Another attack. So this was…

_Whoosh._

Hearing the slight waft in the air, Sonic jumped back, just escaping the long metal pipe that clattered to the spot on the ground where he had dodged from. Ringing tones from the collision of the metal echoed throughout the street, heard by no one nearby. He looked upwards to the thrower of the object. He could make out a figure, veiled by the railings of a fire escape. It made low hissing sounds like a snake.

"Who are you?" he shouted.

The form jumped down next to its latest victim. Black, deformed wings sprouted from its back, stretching out like arms. It crouched like a panther, gazing at the hedgehog with the undead eyes of its ill-fated kind. Moonlight glinted off sharp fangs, wet with saliva and blood that dripped methodically.

Then he saw the face. Sonic no longer breathed.

"You…"

_Hisssss…_


	3. Cherry Wine

**Next chapter's here. Aren't you glad? And it's a bit longer than the last one. Now all will worship me!...I said worship me, dang it! (shakes fist in threat) Okay, fine! Be that way!**

**Hope you like it somewhat! I give this chapter half-good, because I have no confidence.All answers will be revealed...later. Not this chapter really. O.o Hey, I take my time. Is that so wrong?**

**I'll shut up now. Now read and review...or I will haunt you in your dreams. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Cherry Wine**_

The pale light of the moon bore down on the vacant streets, the illumination tinting the buildings with a ghastly glow, creating a chilling sparkle on the blood as it continually gushed out of the double wounds of the wounded prey. Sonic tried to think straight as he stared at the bat huntress before him, crouching like a panther.

Her face was…unbelievable.

Before, her mascara eyes and full painted lips set many males aflame with desire. She had been beautiful, seductive; the mysterious aura surrounding her enhanced her attraction further. The bat had truly been a dream woman, thought to have existed only in men's fantasies.

But now, her face was horrid. A repulsive cover to rival the most disgusting of creatures that had ever existed in the world. Almost every part of her features was greatly exaggerated. The ears increased in size, now flopping down her face, limp like flaps. Her white fur was a dirty gray color, frizzy strands sinking down to her waist. The eyes no longer had any color. They were pure black, ebony pieces of coal, as if there was nothing left inside her. Her mouth was a wicked grin, stretched hideously, the fangs dripping saliva mixed with warm blood. The bat's breath blew through her teeth, creating chilling hisses.

Sonic tried to get his attention away from her face, but the rest of her was no comfort. Her arms dangled like an ape's, touching the ground. Large claws were at her fingertips, clicking against each other when she moved. Her usual white gloves were absent, no longer needed. Her black wings, twisted in terrible form with claws at the tips, flapped slowly in systematic rhythm. She watched Sonic warily, eyeing the blood vessels she could just make out through the ocean fur.

How the hedgehog was able to know that this creature was Rouge, who stooped on the ground and grinned repugnantly, was beyond him. Her features were too horribly grotesque to indicate that this was the female treasure huntress. He just…knew.

Sonic tried to steady his breathing and calm his fast beating heart. The bat's hissing unnerved him. Gently, he spoke to her.

"Rouge…how did this-"

Her face changed slightly, the black eyes more focused, loosing their feral glare. Sonic could see that she was listening now. Her mouth moved, as if she tried to speak.

"Rouge?" Sonic took one step cautiously toward her. The victim still lay sprawled on the ground, eyes blank. But he wasn't dead yet, Sonic could see that. But he had to go slowly now, don't rush through things as usual. It was a challenge for the hedgehog, for one who always took quick action instead.

"Rouge," he said more firmly, voice hardening. "What is going on?"

Her head dropped to her chest, the hissing now only a whisper. Sonic took tiny steps toward her, not wanting to provoke the bat into any instability. The victim beside him breathed faintly, wisps of air in the dark.

Sonic reached out one gloved hand. "What happened to you?"

Silence.

Sympathy replaced by quiet anger, the cobalt hedgehog placed his outstretched on her shoulder.

A costly mistake.

She lashed out at him, her fangs nearly raking the flesh on his face. Sonic quickly jumped back, but Rouge pounced on top of him, all the time shrieking like a horrid banshee. Both combatants landed on the cement. Sonic kept her away from his face, pushing her back with his hands wrapped firmly around her neck.

"What are you doing! Stop!" he pleaded in desperation. But her eyes only showed a primal hunger, only a yearning for the warmth that would help her, that would stop the cold that was always there. Her wings fluttered wildly, desperate, needing.

Using all his strength, Sonic shoved her off, making the vampire crash into the wall of the building looming over them. The cobalt hero got up, legs trembling. Rouge lay sprawled on the ground, still and silent.

"No, Rouge! Are you alright?" Sonic ran up to her, worried for her safety. The bat's head shot up, eyes gleaming fiendish black. A wicked flash of fading white rushed toward the hedgehog. With a yelp, he barely dodged out of the way. Soon, Rouge was on the other side, hunched over and arms slack.

Sonic then noticed the mark on his right shoulder. Two needle thin cuts on the flesh, just tiny slivers of red. She had been close, very close. The hedgehog could see her face contorted in what could only be described as sadistic pleasure. The hissing came again.

"_Give…me…"_

Sonic stepped back. Her voice was…dark, cold, sorrowful. Just the tone felt like it stabbed through him.

"_Give me…now…give…give…give…"_

Unfurling her wings, grisly and torn, she attacked all the while laughing at the exotic thrill.

Sonic rolled out of the way. "Rouge, control yourself!"

The bat stared at him, screaming and laughing at the same time.

"_Now, now, now!"_

She lashed out again, fangs parted. It took Sonic all his speed and courage to evade her deadly attacks for she darted each and every way, an apparition of gray in the dark. She had become much faster now. Sonic tried not to look at her eyes that were completely void of anything. He remembered when he had his hands on her neck just moments before. Her skin had felt so cold, like freezing ice. He recalled no beating pulse on her.

Still and dead.

"_Sonic…"_

The hiss pleaded out to him, making the hedgehog halt in his evasion.

"Wait. Can you-?"

"_Sonic…"_

Now her voice seemed more like her own, her eyes getting back a little color. Sonic could see the helplessness inside her. She was frightened and lost within herself. The bat called for help. The monstrous visage melted away, revealing her true self, trapped.

Then she grinned, the face disappeared.

"_Die."_

Her heel connected with Sonic's head. A great flash of pain stabbed his brain, a light blinding his vision. Collapsing to the cement, she grabbed his body, her fangs just ready to plunge. From the ache, the hedgehog could barely move, only able to yell.

"Don't! Rouge! You can't do this!"

"_I want! I want! I want!"_

Helpless, Sonic shut his eyes tight, waiting for it. To feel his life move farther away into her, feel the sucking. He could dimply hear Rouge yelling, _"Shut up! Shut up! I don't need to hear you know! Just shut up!" _Her face came near his own.

"_Give it…"_

A scream echoed through the empty streets.

* * *

Already Tails was busy with his own predicament. The twin-tailed fox struggled with the burden of the unconscious black hedgehog as he dragged him to the living room couch. After many exhausting tries, Tails finally got Shadow laying his back on the soft cushions. The hedgehog shivered slightly, the blood loss taking its toll. Quickly, Tails got thick gauze from his bathroom cabinet and wrapped the tough covering around Shadow's arm. He saw the two punctures in the flesh but could only staunch the blood flow, since the hedgehog had lost too much already. 

Tails then thought up an idea and ran to the laboratory that was lined with many fantastic machines on the walls, blinking away with multicolored light. Ignoring them, he went to the back, searching through drawers that were cluttered with papers and gadgets. He dragged out the desired object, a needle, and examined it for any damage. Seeing none, he went to a device that filled the needle with a strange, pure clear liquid. Immediately, the fox rushed to the living room, nearly tripping over the furniture.

Shadow was trembling more violently, his lips turning blue as if he was freezing in ice. Quickly and carefully, Tails injected the needlepoint into the hedgehog's arm, contacting with the vein. The clear liquid mingled with the red river, aiding the blood cells. Tails watched nervously. The insulin would help, but only a little bit. He just hoped it was enough. The child did not exactly have any spare blood in his garage.

Whether he sat there for ten minutes or two hours he can no longer recall. As the fox waited for Shadow's recovery, time had no meaning. Eventually, the hedgehog's eyelids moved, and then slowly rose from its bindings.

"Shadow, you okay?"

Struggling to sit up, Shadow grunted in pain.

"Careful," Tails warned. The kitsune helped him up to a sitting position, Shadow muttered his thanks.

"What happened to you? You've lost a lot of blood," the fox said.

Shadow kept his eyes averted from the child's face. "Where's Sonic?"

"Huh?"

"Where is he? I need his help."

"Um, he went out for a jog," Tails answered, unsure.

"God, are you kidding me!" Shadow yelled in frustration. "That stupid faker! Of all the freaking times he had to-!"

"Wait Shadow!" the fox interrupted. "Why do you need Sonic? Can't you tell me?"

The black hedgehog heaved a sigh, his anger draining. "I need him to help me find Rouge."

Tails raised one eyebrow in curiosity. "Rouge? How come?"

Shadow kept his gaze on his wounded arm. "You heard about those kidnappings recently?"

"Well, yeah. Everyone has. What does she have to-?"

"She did them, those kidnappings."

Tails' blue eyes widened in shock. "What! But why? She would never-"

"She did. She took them away and killed them. I saw her do it many times. It's a new hobby of hers now."

Tails didn't speak, letting Shadow continue his tale.

"She's not herself though, it got her already. So she can't do anything else. I tried to help her but it was nearly impossible to get rid of it."

"What was?"

Shadow smiled sadly. "She's a vampire."

Deafening silence.

"…Come again?" Tails asked.

"_Vampire. _She's a _vampire."_ Shadow said, laying more emphasis.

Seeing the disbelief and confusion in the kitsune's face, he gave a sigh. "Look, I just need to find Sonic. I know this seems far-fetched-"

"No, Shadow! I'm not doubting you. This just sounds kind of… strange. I mean if she is a vampire, how did she become one?"

Shadow's fists clenched. "He did. That bastard did this to her."

"Who did?" Tails asked, wonderment apparent in his face.

As the hedgehog opened his mouth to speak, his eyes suddenly widened. His body trembled and he wrapped his arms around himself to cease the shaking. Shadow's face was in pure terror, he shook his head to get rid of the image that only he could see.

"Shadow!" Tails looked on in fear of the black hedgehog's violent convulsions.

"Something's…happening," Shadow grunted through clenched teeth. "God, she's got…Sonic."

"What!" Tails yelped.

"Crap, the damn hedgehog's an idiot, but even _he_ doesn't deserve that." Shadow immediately jumped off the couch, rushing through the doorway into the coming dawn.

"Wait! You're not fully healed yet!" Tails called out to him.

Outside, the darkness of the sky was now retreating, chased away by the waking sun, creating a pinkish glow on the horizon. Shadow craned his head upwards, red eyes focused. "Maybe she didn't get to do it before it came. Maybe…"

"Shadow, hold up!" Tails pleaded.

But the black hedgehog ran ahead, his jet shoes gliding across the earth.

With his two furry tails, the kitsune flew after him, growing more afraid. He desperately tried to catch up to the black hedgehog.

"Sonic, where are you?" he whispered softly.

* * *

She heaved the paralyzed hedgehog away, sending him colliding with the trash cans. Sonic landed hard on the rocky cement, fearing that perhaps a vital organ was bruised or an important bone broken. He was only able to raise his head to see Rouge screaming and trying to cover up her face with her clawed hands. 

The sun was up, its holy radiance penetrating the thick shadows, exposing the vampire to its light. It hurt, it hurt so much. Knives stabbing, burning all over. Hot lava poured on her, scarring everywhere. The inferno claimed her body no matter how hard she tried to hide from it. In a horrible screech, the vampire flew off into the dark part of the sky which had not been tainted with the light yet. But not before she grabbed hold of the other victim that had lain forgotten during the fight.

Standing up on shaking cobalt legs, Sonic watched the demonic bat fly away. She had not taken his blood. Sonic had tried to keep her away, but he felt her breath on his face, the smell of blood clinging to her taste buds. She would have bitten him, her fangs slicing through and then the sucking; the sucking away of his life would have ensued.

But the sun came, piercing through her shadow barrier. Trying not to be exposed, she had shoved Sonic away, the instinct to escape the light overpowering her hunger. Then again, perhaps not completely, for she took off with her other prey. To suck him dry.

Sonic had seen the victims' eyes, still alive, begging for his help.

_God, Rouge. What is happening to you?_

The dawn sneaked through the evening, illuminating the abandoned streets. Sonic saw numerous scratches on his arms and chest, gifts from Rouge's teeth. He rubbed the back of his head from the kick of the bat's iron heel. The kick had been a perfect shot.

Slowly, Sonic tried to move forward, but his vision got blurry. Everything seemed to be spinning so fast. He could only make out the wounds on his body. Were her teeth filled with poison or something?

The hero leaned against the wall of a nearby building, panting with fatigue. He needed help, fast.

_Someone come…please…_

* * *

Shadow skated among the ground of the Mystic Ruins, his mind in chaos. He had felt her pain, had heard the terrible cry, all because of the light. She had always been a creature of the night, but now she was just a _thing…_that lived the night. It was unexplained but he heard her, had seen her holding Sonic, grasping him close for her to bite through. 

Shadow heard Tails' voice calling out to him, but he could not wait. He had to get there quickly; she was going out of control. From the house, he ran through the train tunnel which led to Station Square, growing more desperate each second. He wished he could just Chaos Control there, but it took an insane amount of energy to wield. Shadow knew that if he tried, he would collapse of fatigue just like before. Or even worse, get trapped between jumps, stuck in the fabric of time and space, lost in nothingness. Just by running, he lost strength with each step. Eventually, he couldn't even use the jets on his shoes which required more vigor than he had. He could only resort to regular jogging. Though still fast, he felt it cut his speed by too much.

He was too slow, he needed to go faster. Trying to catch up to her who was always running away from him.

Shadow felt a small hand on his arm. Turning his head slightly, he found the young fox just barely holding onto him, sweat forming on his brow. He could not keep up with Shadow any longer.

_Perhaps I'm going faster than I thought._

Just as the boy was about to slip, the hedgehog clasped his hand, holding onto him as he ran. He heaved Tails onto his back so that the boy could cling on. Soon the fox was clasping the hedgehog by the neck.

_He's still too tired. I can't bring him there. If Sonic really is…will he be able to take that? He's only a kid._

They were on the streets now, the sun peeking into the world like a child into a forbidden area. Both had arrived in the abandoned section of the city. The broken windows of the buildings gazed down onto the two travelers sinisterly, wondering who would be foolish enough to come here. The light fell on the emptiness of the district but just barely, as if the rays of the sunshine themselves felt unsafe in the region.

Tails looked up ahead, finding a body leaning against the crumbling walls of a small convenient store. "It's Sonic!" he cried.

Shadow gazed ahead, and sure enough, the blue faker was still alive. Relief swept his senses, glad to see the hedgehog up and breathing. Sonic raised his head, grinning when he saw the two come to him, although he was still in pain.

"It's about…damn time you guys showed up."

* * *

_What had ever possessed me to go down here? I watched the news, I read the paper. But I went anyway, because it was a fast shortcut. I was so tired, I was only going to be in town for two days, and then I could go home. I had heard of the kidnappings, sounded like any other psychopath._

_It was going to cut the time in half, to get back to the hotel through here. I really didn't think. She…no, it… just swooped down on me. God, I just knew I was going to die. My instincts commanded me to run but they had already went inside me. _

_It was…it was…burning metal…butcher knives…and then I was falling…I felt it sucking…like I was a pacifier or something. I couldn't move, that thing was just standing over me. I don't know if I screamed or yelled, but it drank me in._

_Then that god-forsaken face moved to the side. I think it heard something. I heard it too…I needed help. Oh God, I needed help. Please, God. The thing went to hide above. I was lying there for so long._

_But wait, I see him. Sonic the Hedgehog. Anybody who is anybody knows about him. He'll save me, I know he will. I think I called out to him, but it's so hard to make any sound. I was choking on my own blood, it felt so horrible. Sonic…he sees me. He'll help me. He's coming over here. I'm going to be fine._

_But… I could hear that thing breathing from somewhere; it was waiting for Sonic to come. The hedgehog's walking up to me, talking. _

_No, damn it! It's here! Please help me! Just-just get me out of here! Please!_

_But he's still standing there, talking to me._

_I can't talk! Damn it! Help me!_

_I would have cried if I could._

_Then the thing threw something at him. He dodged it and then he saw its face. It looked like he knows it, because he's calling it by some name._

_I can't move. My God, no. I'm paralyzed._

_I just heard sounds of fighting and screaming, it was saying things. The voice was just…too…I don't know! And then it screamed, so horrible. I can barely see the light coming into the alley._

_Morning…morning._

_It grabbed me, taking me up above._

_NONONO!_

_Sonic's below me. He sees me, but he's not coming. He's been hurt._

_No! Sonic! Please help me!_

_We're flying through the air for who knows how long. There's a forest now, it's so dark and…and isolated. It drops me to the ground. I can see its face so clearly. It's a her, a woman. Oh God!_

_She's…oh no…please not again! I don't want to feel those things again! No no! Stop please!_

_She pins me to the ground, her face is getting closer._

_Please…I beg you! I have a wife and kids! Don't do this! Stop! Please…_

_Please…_

…_Stop…_


	4. Changed

**Oh my, I wrote a new one. Yay for me. (does victory sign). I hope that this chapter will be satisfactory to you guys! Here, you will see how Rouge becomes her vampire self. Whoo! This was originally much longer (24 pages exact) but I decided to split it up. So this is part 1 of what happened to her and the next chapter will show the rest. The next will be updated fast since I already typed it up.**

**The beginning of this chapter will be in the present, but then we go straight into the flashback. Don't want confusion.**

**Show me that you read by reviewing please. I will be grateful! ..:D**

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Changed (Flashback Pt. 1)**_

"Oh my God! Sonic, you're okay!"

A flurry of orange fur latched onto the blue hedgehog with devastating force.

"Gah! Tails, I'm fine! Are you taking lessons from Amy or what?" Sonic choked from the tightened hug.

Shadow hardly paid attention to the two, his gaze rapt ahead to the north. Rouge must have left that way after her attack on Sonic. It might take him a while to find her trail, but he'll find it, he will…

"But I was so afraid you would get hurt because of Rouge being a vampire and all and that she might have bitten you and-!"

"Wait, what!"

"Well…Shadow said she was!"

Now Sonic turned his full attention to his dark look-alike. "Uh, what is Tails talking about?"

Shadow did not look back, his eyes focused ahead, trying to find a flying form in the skies. Sonic's question was a hindrance to him. "Rouge is in trouble and we need to find her now," was all he would say.

"Hold on a sec," Sonic said, making the time-out signal with his hands. "Could you fill me in? What's happened to her?"

Shadow still would not look at him. "She is in trouble, and needs to be found now," he repeated in a forced voice.

"He says she's a vampire," Tails said softly, aware of Shadow's reluctance to speak.

Sonic's eyes widened in disbelief, but with the memory of Rouge's appearance, they slowly faded into small understanding. "I guess that explains why she was trying to bite me…"

Tails' trembled suddenly. "But she didn't! Did she?"

"No, I'm fine. But I think she gave me a concussion with that kick of hers." The hedgehog patted the back of his head, a bump forming under the quills. "Does she have to wear those iron boots all the time?"

Shadow turned to the pair, impatience clearly written on his face. "Come on already! We have to move now!"

"Alright," Sonic replied, the pain in his head easing finally. A thought crossed his mind suddenly. "Oh shoot! I just remembered Rouge taking someone away. He was still alive. Maybe if we-"

Shadow shook his head. "No, we have to find _Rouge._ And that's it."

Sonic's quills bristled from the curt response. "But what if she did something to him? We can't just leave him to her, especially when she's acting all Dracula-like!"

"He's dead. There's nothing we can do for him. Only Rouge, so let's go."

"…How would you know that?"

"I…just do. I don't need to explain myself."

Sonic stared with hard green eyes at the black hedgehog before him. His head still ached terribly the fight earlier, but things were becoming clear again in his line of vision. The night's events had given him fear he had not felt in years, and Shadow was as vague as ever.

"Shadow, what is going on?" Sonic calmly questioned.

Tails remained silent, watching with innocent eyes at the two hedgehogs, unsure of anything.

Shadow grunted in exasperation. "I told you already-"

"No you didn't!" Sonic shot back. "Just why is Rouge this way? How? You better tell me the whole story now."

The black hedgehog tensed, looking almost ready to throttle his counterpart. They had to get to Rouge, she was getting farther away.

Then again, Sonic had the right to know what happened. The blue faker was not one to go blindly into situations without knowing the important facts…at least not all the time…

Shadow glanced to the sun-lit skies. Rouge could not travel anyway in daylight, and Sonic still looked quite battered from the fight. They still had some time.

Damn blue faker had a point.

"Fine then," Shadow gave in. "I'll tell you, but only if you don't spread word about this to anyone or it's a snapped neck for you."

"Alright, no need to get violent here," Sonic replied with a hint of a smile. Tails stood next to him, face spread with curiosity of what he was about to hear.

Shifting his feet, Shadow's eyes fixed onto the cement, recollecting memories. He was not exactly looking forward to it.

"And don't interrupt either, this is already hard enough..."

* * *

It all began with a letter. 

On any other occasion, Rouge would have just thrown it away, along with the bills and fake prizes if she had not caught the name on the envelope.

During that time, Shadow had been living at her house, having no other place to turn to after the ARK adventure. Though at first and many times later he had declined the offer of staying with her, Rouge insisted upon it, unyielding to his words.

"So where are you gonna go? Live all alone in the woods or something? Become a drifter? Or just wander around the world angsting of how life screwed you over?"

She had a point. Though he did not believed he angsted _all _the time.

…Right?

Perhaps it was because of the easygoing relationship they had that convinced him. But whatever it was,in the long run, he was swayed over to the bats arguments reluctantly and was at this point in time, flipping through the television channels of the living room. Of course, nothing good was ever on.

Rouge, standing near the couch, ripped through the envelope with eager hands, grasping the neatly folded paper inside. Her eyes took in the sentences written in neat penmanship as she deciphered their meaning. Her face at first consisted from puzzlement, to curiosity, and then finally intrigued as she read the final lines.

Shadow, still monotonously pressing the buttons of the remote, turned to her when he realized the bat was being unusually quiet. "Rouge?"

A few moments passed before an amused smile crossed her lips and she dropped the letter to the table. "So he's come groveling back. This seems pretty interesting. Guess I'll wait 'till later."

The bat then sauntered away to her room, the envelope in hand, leaving a confused Shadow in the room.

Traveling to the desk, he spotted the letter, carelessly left among the rest of papers in a pile. Now he was not one to pry into other people's belongings, but the random comment of the girl got him curious. Besides, she had just left the paper there for all eyes to see, even though she took the envelope…

Quickly, Shadow snatched up the letter, skimming through the lines in handwriting unfamiliar to him. He still did not truly understand until he got to the bottom. Eye ridges shot up at the words.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered.

* * *

"You're not actually thinking of going there, are you?" 

Rouge was already going out the door, the sun near the horizon, burning a fierce red that stained the clouds. Her face looked up eagerly to the skies as the impulse to flex her wings in the wind came forth, to travel in that ecstatic freedom.

"Please, what can he do to me?" she replied in confident tones.

Shadow crossed his arms, a clear sign of disagreement. "So just because Eggman says he needs to see you in some letter, you're going to go along with it?"

The bat shrugged nonchalantly. "Being overprotective, aren't we?"

He grunted in disapproval, getting a laugh from the female.

Ever since the ARK, Eggman had mysteriously vanished from public attention. After a year passed and no declaration of taking over the world had been made, it aroused suspicion. It was certainly not like him. Sonic and the others (excluding Shadow and Rouge) searched his last known whereabouts, investigating abandoned bases. But nothing turned up. It was as if he literally vanished off the face of the earth.

Rouge had waved it aside, considering her own affairs much more important. Shadow was apathetic about the whole thing, thinking that perhaps the man was just in hiding, working on his next big project for world domination. But then again it was not like him, a mad doctor that continually bragged about his so-called genius and rivaled for the public spotlight.

His letter came as anunexpected surprise:

_To Rouge,_

_My plans are now near completion and I need your help and expertise to carry them out. Soon, I shall announce to the world of what I have in store for them! There is a reward for you in all this. I have the Chaos Emeralds with me, and I will give them to if you promise to meet me at the Mystic Ruins temple this Tuesday at seven o'clock at night. Bring no one, or the emeralds remain with me._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Eggman_

There was even a maniacal laugh written after the name that went on for two paragraphs, which was hardly impressive.

But it was the mention of the 'reward' that certainly caught Rouge's eyes and the Chaos Emeralds were the most valuable of treasures indeed. The bat had searched for the precious gems but all her hunts turned up blank. If Eggman truly had them, it would save her much time than she would rather spend.

But Shadow was not letting her get away that easily.

"Why would Eggman want you to come alone? Ask yourself that."

Rouge gave an exasperated sigh. "Shadow, just lay off it. I can take care of myself."

"At least, let me come along with you," the hedgehog suggested.

"For what? To be my bodyguard? I'm not a helpless little damsel in distress like that Amy, you know that."

Shadow's ruby eyes hardened. He knew that very well. The bat was strong and deeply independent. Only one time did she ever needed help from him and from then on she was careful not to make any more mistakes. But something about this did not feel right…

"You shouldn't go alone."

Rouge unfurled her black wings, already rising towards the sky. "Relax, I'll be fine. Hey, if I don't make it back, you can have the house all for yourself, 'kay? That is if you can figure out how to pay the high rent by your lonesome."

Then her lithe form dwindled into the darkening heavens as Shadow watched quietly. He was still standing outside long after she was gone until he shook his head to rid himself of the feeling for foreboding. He walked back inside the house, trying to keep his mind off of it.

Of course he was overreacting. Rouge could take care of herself. She had proven plenty of times beforehand. So why was he so worked up about it?

Plopping down onto the couch, he picked up a magazine, gazing absently at the bright pictures of young celebrities and false advertisements. He noticed that a lot had to do with some magical diet pill that promised the reader fifty pounds gone in one little month guaranteed, or they get a free coupon to McDonalds.

Aggravated, he threw the glossy booklet aside, his mind continually nagging. Once again, Shadow went to the table and looked through Eggman's letter. This just did not feel right.

Why would Eggman just suddenly send a letter? And a letter? The hedgehog believed that the doctor would probably use email instead considering his technological status. But then again, Rouge did not have a computer anyway. Well, there goes that theory. Yet something about the writing did not make sense.

He stared at the words that seemed to scream out at him as suspicious.

_Bring no one._

The black hedgehog glanced up at the clock hung on the wall, hands making the angle that described 6:40 p.m. Only ten minutes had passed since she had left.

His instincts kept jabbing him relentlessly.

_Bring no one._

Wasting no time, he rushed out the door, jet shoes lighting up the streets.

* * *

The night's heat was oppressive, making the air almost too suffocating to draw into her lungs. Sighing, Rouge wiped the sheen of sweat forming on her forehead as her wings beat in steady manner. The Mystic Ruins were now below her, the shadow of her figure silhouetted on the ground. Farther ahead, she could just make out the dark emerald leaves and vines of the jungle. There she saw the large, ancient temple rising from its depths, crumbling with time. Dark designs covered its surface that could barely be seen in the night. 

She slowed her flight, descending into the tangled brush. The humidity of the jungle hit her full force on the ground.

"Damn it," she muttered harshly. "For some genius, the Doc sure picks crappy meeting places."

The bat was hesitant of the environment, now having second thoughts about coming here. But the lure of the Chaos Emeralds was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Searching every conceivable place had rewarded her little. Only lackluster gems and shoddy pearls were all she had to show for it. She was even beginning to fear that she was losing her touch as a treasure hunter.

Then Eggman just simply pops up, practically dumping the emeralds on her lap. Rouge planned to go along at first with his dumb plans until she was sure she could take her treasure with impunity. Her past alliance with the doctor blocked up any future possibilities.

The bat marched around the base of the temple, scrutinizing the area suspiciously. The calls of the nocturnal creatures in the jungle flowed around her, curious eyes watching this mysterious newcomer from behind leaves and bushes.

Rouge completed her circumference around the old building. No Doctor Eggman.

Her senses heightened at this turn of events, though she knew she should have expected it. It was not exactly difficult to locate an overly obese man with a bushy mustache.

She lost her patience. "Eggman! Stop playing games and come out or-!"

Her voice stopped as it appeared before her.

* * *

Shadow in quick time arrived at the Mystic Ruins. Already the sky was dark, no stars showing themselves on this night. The hedgehog searched above but found no winged form. 

"Guess she's already there," he whispered to himself.

Hearing a sound he looked to the right, finding Tails' workshop in the distance. The young two-tailed kitsune was outside, craning his neck upwards to the roof of his abode. His voice carried into the wind, yelling for someone to come down. Sonic was laying carelessly on the rooftop, pretending to have not heard the fox.

Shadow stared for a short while until he resumed his goal, rushing to the jungle of where Rouge supposedly was.

* * *

"What the…who are you?" 

The female stepped back suddenly, surprised at this new figure that had appeared seemingly out of thin air in front of her. A soft voice emitted from it.

"So you're Rouge…"

She narrowed her eyes, almost insulted that this person would dare utter her name. "Who are you?" Rouge repeated through gritted teeth.

Silent, the stranger jumped for her, a living shade in the night. The treasure huntress skillfully dodged to the left, ready for such an attack. Moonlight casted its glow on the spot, revealing the person's appearance as clearly as daytime.

It was a bat such as herself, crouched low in as a result from his jump. Male, with light brown fur, his hair cascaded down his back in tangled wisps. The eyes glared back at her with ebony coal, sharp claws raking the ground deeply. His wings were tattered and ripped beyond recovery now, just useless flaps of leather sprouting from his back.

Climbing to his feet, he showed his abnormally long fangs in a fierce grin.

Though taken aback by the creature's appearance, Rouge knew one fact instantly.

"You wrote that letter."

The male chuckled. "Brains and beauty, a rare combo."

Feeling the humidity rising, the treasure huntress clenched her fists from the frustration. "Why the hell did you make me come here? Where's Eggman?"

A look of pure disgust crossed the male's face. "That Eggman…is dead. Far more than he deserved after what he did to me."

"Dead?" Rouge gasped.

The male bat's eyes gleamed from pleasure of a past memory, gazing at Rouge's face intently. "He mentioned you…"

The treasure huntress raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Tell me what is going on."

Expecting the order, the male clicked his claws against one another and folded the torn wings around him like a cloak. His grin remained plastered on his face.

"The one you called…Eggman…captured me after finding out about my kind."

"Your kind?" Rouge questioned, but the male continued on as if he had not heard.

"I never figured out how he discovered our secret. But he did, and he took me to a dark place…his lab, I believe…and I was experimented on mercilessly. All that fat bastard did to me…he should have know how much worse I would do to him!"

He trembled from the remembered experience, black eyes glowing a faint hint of red. Pure, dark rage emanated in his voice.

"He wanted to use my abilities for his gain…some foolhardy plan to rule the world, this mud ball of a planet. He wanted to make more like me through mechanical means. An army…" He gave a mocking laugh. "Pathetic human. None of that was possible and he knew it. The powers of our race were beyond his capabilities."

The wind blew forcefully in a shriek, waving his twisted hair around his shoulders in the dark. "But he then he had the gall to make me obey him, for there was only one way to create more."

His gaze fully locked onto Rouge, devouring. "He thought _you_ would make a good test."

"What do you mean?" Rouge retorted in angry turn. "So he _did_ want me to join up with him again."

"Yes, but not in the way you think." A spark of fire appeared in the depths of his eyes, making Rouge unconsciously step back. "I remember him saying how there was only one way to make you come to him when he took this from a storage room. A weakness for jewels." From behind his back, he produced a shining green Chaos Emerald engulfed in his large right hand. The facets glinted in the moonlight, shining in Rouge's eyes.

The male bat grinned and continued on with his tale. "Trying to force me to obey him was a mistake. He was even dumb enough to release the metal bindings he had put on me, as if I were some dog about to perform tricks for him. He wanted me to change you, perhaps thinking we would be compatible because of our species."

He clenched his hands tightly, madness written on his face. "He was so weak without his toys. More pitiful than a child. But I didn't drink the red, no, not his. I would _not _degrade myself by feasting on him. Just tearing his limbs would suffice. Yes, that showed just what he was truly dealing with."

Rouge was shuddering as she gazed at this seemingly psychotic bat. This thing boasted of killing Eggman, but the terms he used, 'drink the red,' led her to the conclusion that the male before her was some sort of cannibal. Just as she was about to fly away and escape, the male bat suddenly hissed in anticipation.

"He thought that you would be good. Yes, I will see now. I can make new ones if I choose. It depends if the recipient is strong enough. Are you strong?"

He took one step forward. Rouge raised her arms in defense. "Stay back!"

The male tilted his head to one side, fangs flashing white. "Yes, I wonder how you taste?"

Before she could utter a word, he pounced in a blinding swiftness. Moving with the shadows of night, he pinned her to the ground, already the thirst rising to the breaking point. He could see it pour out of her; all he needed to do was tear it away.

Rouge tried to fend him off but the male's strength was too much. Already she could see the horrid face come closer, his harsh breathing rasping in his throat.

Instinctively, she cried out his name.

"_Shadow!"_

Then stark, white pain.

* * *

The hedgehog halted in his tracks in his trek through the jungle, hearing someone yell out his name. His heart racing, he ran to the direction of the voice. 

Rouge was in trouble, that was her calling for him.

Shadow's body crashed through underbrush and hanging vines as he forcefully shoved them away, the need to get there faster. Much faster. Animals scattered from his path fearfully, seeing his ruby eyes in desperation.

The temple came into view, bathed in white, pale light. As he moved closer, his attention was drawn to the base.

And there was Rouge, lying under another body. Her eyes were wide open, body limp, making no move to repulse her attacker. She was looking straight at Shadow, with nothing in her eyes, bare. The body on top of her was unaware of the black hedgehog who watched in horror.

"_Rouge!"_

The next few moments were a blur. Shadow, his face twisted with pure carnal rage, collided with the woman's assaulter in a spin dash. The other sprawled to the ground in surprise from such force. The hedgehog bent down to Rouge and saw the puncture wounds on her neck, lifeblood dripping down her flesh. He checked for a pulse, even though he knew by the still look in her eyes.

Nothing. She was dead.

Trembling in barely controlled anger, Shadow turned around to find the attacker standing before him, still recovering from the hedgehog's strike.

Shadow did not waste any time with meaningless words. Great ferocity consuming him, the hedgehog leaped onto the other, landing hard punches with all the force of an enraged animal. The instinct to rip apart this thing before him was all his clouded thoughts could say. Bones crunched as black bruises formed from his strikes.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" he shouted, giving a roundhouse punch to the stomach. He kept yelling out the same question but the male bat being disciplined could not have answered even if he tried. Each second was met with a shattering blow, his senses becoming muddled.

Shadow's vision was in a red-blood haze as his mind continually screamed to destroy this thing in front of him, to make this thing suffer for its crime. He obeyed, hitting over and over, feeling that this was all he knew. Venting out onto another.

The male bat was astounded at his opponent's viciousness. He tried to fight back, but the hedgehog was too fast. Appearing from one place to the next like a phantom. His head snapped back from a strike. The crack was loud and apparent in his ears. Rouge's blood, still so sweet in his mouth, slithered down his brown fur. Collapsing to the ground, he braced for another intense blow.

But the hits stopped, as well as the raging voice. Warily, he looked upwards to find the hedgehog gazing down at him. Those red eyes the only color in the night, demonic.

Shadow grabbed the bat by the neck and lifted him up until his face was level with his own. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded, voice soft with deadly poison.

Despite the thousand bruises and countless broken bones throughout his entire body, the male bat could only laugh. Mocking and amused.

Enraged, Shadow tightened his grip, stopping the grating sound. "Answer me!"

The bat stretched his mouth into a grin, long fangs clearly shown in a pale white. "What she will be…"

The hedgehog did not flinch. "What are you talking about?"

The bat motioned behind Shadow, to where his female counterpart lay. Shadow turned around on impulse.

Rouge was no longer there.

"What? Rouge!"

When turning to look, he had slightly loosened his hold on the bat, giving the other the opportunity to escape his grip. Shadow immediately pivoted back, just in time to see a gruesome face, mouth gaped, saliva dripping down his teeth. The bat clutched onto the hedgehog, ready to take his next meal.

Shadow was taken aback by such a horrid transformation. Automatically he could only think of one move. Forming a Chaos Spear out of sheer will and desperation, he plunged the shaft straight into the bat's chest. Deep where the heart should be.

The vampire's eyes widened, more out of surprise than pain. With a dumbfounded look on his face, he gazed down at the weapon that had just ended his unholy life. It seemed he could not even comprehend how it had come there. Raising his eyes toward Shadow, still shocked that something such as this hedgehog did this to _him_, he pitched to the side, body inert.

The Chaos Spear vanished, exposing the hole in the bat's chest.

No blood flowed from his wound for he had lost his own long ago.

Shadow remained standing, equally shocked by his own actions. He stepped back slowly, mind in conflict.

_No…Rouge…gotta find Rouge…_

Pushing away his thoughts of the dead body, he focused them again on his friend. Before turning away, he found a Chaos Emerald lying alone on the ground. It seemed to wink at him smugly in the night. Shadow snatched it up immediately, hoping it might prove useful later.

The black hedgehog then ran away from the temple, the body of the once vampire left all alone.

The eyes were still wide, mouth opened in a silent scream unheard to living ears. A permanent mask that death had frozen on him.


	5. Dark Parting

**Whoo, next chapter here. Told ya it'd be quick. Second part of very long flashback, then back to the present. Yay! I think there will be another flashback, but not in the next chapter. Sometime later, I never know. And don't worry, Sky! That word won't be in here. Sometimes I randomly type it in and then don't notice. :)**

**I don't know what to think of this chapter. I give it a 4, out of 10. Just wait, and you'll agree. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 4- Dark Parting (Flashback Pt. 2)_**

Rouge was running.

The leaves and dirt crushed under her boots as she staggered through the jungle, the humidity that had irked her so only a little while ago, now barely impeding her progress. She still felt a burning pain in her neck, tentatively laying a hand on the wounds. The red stained her pure white gloves.

Her senses were now heightened immensely. She could hear even the faintest rustle of feathers from an owl twenty trees away, or smell the hint of lilac on the other side of the jungle. Her vision parted the shadows of night, revealing all their hidden secrets to her, to her kind that lived inside of them. Everything became so clear, the smallest detail on the bark of a tree having some hidden meaning of its own, a story to tell.

But mostly, it was all the life she spotted that rang through the air, a pulsing aura surrounding their forms, bright and pure. They spoke of what she did not have and what can never be for someone like her whose soul was lost.

And she hated it. She hated it all. Screams were roaming throughout her mind, begging to take, to hold, to destroy these creatures lucky to have life and warmth. They teased her with promise, that if she took enough, she could have that warmth too that she had taken for granted in life.

_Life._

So she runs to escape the voices, hoping to find some peace. But they pounded her mercilessly and she knew that she would fail.

Waking up after the attack, Rouge did not understand how she could still be alive. She heard Shadow's yells as he pummeled her assaulter, but they sounded so distant, an echo across a canyon. Face blank, she had gazed on, feeling nothing inside. She saw Shadow's pulsing life covering him like a halo. But the male bat was completely bare, devoid of anything, only the shades of night embracing him.

Shadow grabbed him by the neck, demanding who he was.

The male bat then turned his ebony eyes toward her.

_Welcome…_

She knew. Without spoken words, she knew what he had done to her. What she was now…

Frightened beyond anything. Rouge had ran off, seconds before Shadow turned back to look for her.

Now she was running blindly, even though her newly bestowed vision lit up the dark. Where would she go? What place was there for her? As _this?_

"Rouge!"

She stopped. A voice from before. A caring voice.

"Rouge! Where are you?"

The screams of her demons yelled for her to take, take away that voice, that sweet life…

"No!" she screamed, clutching her head. Claws raking, something pouring forth, flowing inside, thirst…

Shadow saw her now, rushing toward her with eyes full of worry.

_Take him now. Take him now. Take-_

"Leave me alone!" Her wings unfurled, leaving her mystified friend behind. She needed to get away, somewhere, anywhere. Just not here, not with him.

The demons voices flitted around her head, shrieks piercing through, emitting from her mouth.

Her greenish blue eyes slowly darkened to black.

* * *

"Rouge!" His cry was in vain, the bat already a far distance in the sky. He had seen her face, twisted with primal hunger. Shadow tried to run after her, ruby eyes fixed on her flying figure. But the bat's speed had greatly increased and at times it seemed she blended with the night sky. 

Leaving the jungle, he realized that the bat was traveling towards Station Square. He rushed forward, but averted his gaze to the young foxes workshop once more. Maybe he could get Sonic and Tails to help…

The hedgehog shook his head, believing they would provide little aid.

Impatient, Shadow held up the green emerald in his possession, forming an image of Station Square in his mind. Whispering the words of the technique, he felt himself suddenly heave upwards.

Trees, buildings, and people rushed past him in a dizzying blur. Colors swirled in his vision, taunting him to lose control and fall in between gaps, trapped in eternal time that never moved and unable to go back to the world. But this was routine for Shadow, and he was used to the effects.

Shutting his eyes, he held onto the image of his destination. He felt his body stretch from the force that he thought would snap from the intensity. Before it would become unbearable, it all stopped.

Opening his eyes, the hedgehog found himself on one of the rooftops of Station Square's tall buildings near Rouge's home. He had chosen this spot for it would provide him a clear view of the skies.

And sure enough, there was Rouge, gliding in the night. Her path seemed to lurch in different directions, as if she was having difficulty flying. Shadow watched her descend to the streets, a loud shriek resonating from her throat. The hedgehog jumped across the adjacent rooftops, urgently trying to reach her.

Tonight, the roads were mostly deserted and only a few people walked outside this evening. Hearing a terrible scream from above, citizens looked fearfully from left to right, unsure of the cause. Shadow ignored them, mind fixed on Rouge's well-being.

The search did not take him long.

He arrived at a parking lot, the lampposts glowing an eerie light as insects danced around their illumination. Rouge was seated on the ground, back resting against a wide Buick car, knees pulled toward her. Her eyes were blank, the sharp fangs now showing themselves from the recesses of her mouth for all the world to see.

Rushing toward the bat, Shadow knelt beside her. "Rouge? Rouge, are you alright?"

Bit by bit she raised her head, ebony eyes revealing nothing in their depths.

"I…I couldn't control myself…I didn't know what to do." She rested her eyes on the ground.

"What do you mean?" Shadow was about to ask until he heard a soft groan coming from the other side of the car.

Cautiously, he circumvented the automobile's area, still keeping eyes on Rouge. The electric lights cast harsh and blaring lights on the cement, asickly yellow from the tint of the plastic coverings of the bulbs.

He found the cause of the sound, and nearly gasped in horror.

A young human girl, no older than fourteen, was lying on her side. Her washead surrounded by a dark pool of blood as she breathed faintly in agonizing rhythm, the air rattling in her throat as her life gradually faded. A gust of wind lifted her hair, blond strands stained, some latching onto her forehead from the sticky red.

Though disgusted by the sight, his curiosity took over as the hedgehog stepped forward. He found the cause of her suffering, two holes embedded into the flesh of her neck. From the punctures were deep gashes crisscrossing through the muscles as if the sharp objects raked across her neck numerous times, searching for a particular spot.

Shadow stepped back and turned to Rouge who still sat quietly. A red stain was smeared across her mouth.

He could not believe it. Rouge would never do this, she would never…

As if feeling his gaze, the bat locked her eyes onto his own. "I didn't mean to…" Her voice sounded so much like a child who felt guilt and shame.

"I heard it come from this way!"

"Is anyone out there?"

Shadow's ears perked at the dialogue from afar. People were coming to the lot, having heard Rouge's scream. But if she gets caught like this…

The feeling to protect her rose as the hedgehog picked up his friend, her weight seeming almost like nothing. She hardly reacted, not caring whether she would stay or go.

They warped from the spot in a green flash, just before the crowd found the body who now laid still, mind shot forever.

* * *

Shadow had no clue how to deal with this. Coming back to the house, he laid Rouge on the soft mattress in her room. She still made no effort to move by herself. Neither spoke a word in the darkness. 

Shadow knew he could only fix one thing at a time before he could dwell on the bigger problem. He wiped the blood from the bat's face, draped the covers over her inert body, pulled up a chair and sat beside her. Rouge's eyes were open, staring uninterestedly at the gray ceiling.

Hours passed like this, the soft ticking of the clock solely apparent in the stillness. Shadow's gaze fixed on his friend's face that never twitched. Quietly, he implored her to let him know what was happening to her. But she remained silent, though the movement in her eyes showed that she heard.

"Rouge," he repeated for the five-hundredth time. "Please…let me help you. I'm your friend. You can trust me."

Almost sadly, Rouge closed her eyes. "I know, Shadow…I know."

The black hedgehog was still, letting her speak at her own pace.

She took a deep breath, eyelids still shut. "He…made me this way," her voice trembled.

"Who did?" Shadow asked quietly.

"Him. The one you were fighting back…at the ruins…he did something to me. I kept hearing these things inside my head. And then, all I could do…to make them stop…" Rouge fell into silence.

Shadow thought back to the fight, how he demanded the male bat his identity. Those four words traveled in his mind in mocking taunts, the answer lying inside.

_What she will be._

Then that twisted leer on his face; perverse and sick.

_What she will be._

He imagined Rouge with the same look. In fact, he did see it. Back in the jungle, before she got away from him.

_What she will be._

No…

Unable to go on, Rouge threw the blankets off of her suddenly, and walked towards the window. Coming back to the present, Shadow saw what she was about to do.

"Wait? Where are you going?"

The bat could barely whisper. "I just need to go out. It feels too cramped in here."

Shadow rose to his feet. "No, Rouge, I can't let you."

Unheeding his words, she opened the window's latch, wings slowly unfurling.

The hedgehog grabbed her arm tight with protective strength. "Rouge, you have to stay."

The bat snatched her arm away from his touch. "Just leave me alone!" she reprimanded in a dark voice.

"Stop it!" Shadow forcefully grabbed her shoulders as she kicked and screamed.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" Snarls evoked from her mouth as she lashed out at the hedgehog. Her gloves fell off, revealing long jagged claws.

Trying his best not to hurt her, Shadow held her wrists, keeping each other at a safe distance. He saw her face clearly. Ebony eyes sparked by a blood red fire in the center, protruding fangs slick with saliva, her hair coming down in dry wisps.

The other bat, now laying dead in the jungle, reappeared before him. Mouth opened in mocking laughter.

_What she will be._

"Rouge…"

The bloodlust vanished from her face, replaced by a frightened gaze. She collapsed to her knees suddenly and openly cried, unable to hold her emotions inside.

"I…can't…stop it…" her voice broke.

Saying nothing, Shadow knelt before her and wrapped the female bat in his arms. Her body heaved with each sob, pathways of water sliding down her cheeks. Her flesh felt so cold to him, colder than ice.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you…" she breathed softly.

Shadow continued holding her close, knowing that this was all he could do for her, to be a friend that gave comfort.

A breeze drifted through the open window, slowly, soothing.

* * *

Endless days with endless nights passed. And nothing worked. 

Rouge's behavior slowly got stranger and darker. Her eyes barely expressed anything and she rarely left her room, especially during the day. But it was the nights that worried Shadow mostly. Many times did he had to restrain her from traveling the skies. The same bloodlust would appear on her face, and he feared another victim would be taken like the young girl.

That attack had made the news, the family of the deceased one appearing with tearful eyes, wondering why anyone would hurt someone so young and good. The police made a town search for the murderer, yet no traces could be found.

Shadow was grateful for that. He did not exactly want a bunch of men in navy blue uniforms breaking down the door.

The bat's room was always dreadfully dark, the curtains shut so tight so that not even a sliver of daylight could seep through the folds. Always silent as a morgue, it was Rouge's little cave from the outside world. She would sit on her bed and just stare at the walls for hours on end. Shadow tried to spend time with her, not liking to leave her alone in such dismal surroundings. Only when the sorrowfulness of the room got too much for him would he leave, needing fresh air. He tried to coax her out, but she never listened. This room was her only haven. The outside would never understand.

Unless she could go in the night, she might consider leaving. But Shadow never agreed to that.

Daylight was unbearable. Only once had she tried to leave the house in those early hours. But even with Shadow by her side to aid her, it could not work. The light pierced through her being, exposing the dark demons she tried desperately to hide. Shrieking, she retreated to the warm dimness of her room. Here nothing would hurt her. Nothing.

But the night would help, they do not hurt her. Not one bit.

Shadow had even tried to bring her food, of all the different groups. But each one she turned down with avid disgust. None of it could work as she could not even stuff them down her throat, instead making plates clatter to the floor at Shadow's feet. Rouge was indeed hungry, but not for this kind of food. And she was visibly wasting away.

She only wanted one thing, needed it more than anything.

So Shadow had to steal it. It became apparent that somehow blood was the only sustenance Rouge could take. The hedgehog broke into the hospital blood banks, taking packets full of the red liquids from the refrigeration back to the house. And there Rouge would wait, eyes blank as ever.

Wanting.

He had to turn away when she drank, for she reveled in her meals so much it was beyond disturbance. The carpets would stain from the splurging as it spilled from the container, sliding down her face. Shadow would usually stay outside the room, back against the door as he would hear her slurping it in that sent shivers down his spine. At these times, the Rouge he once knew vanished, a gorging demon taking her place.

At least it was better than her taking it from a live person instead, he always told himself, hoping that maybe one day he would actually believe it.

Only one time, when he could not get into the blood banks, did they come close to the breaking point. She tore up the room, trying to smash through the window for the meal the cravings demanded. Shadow had plenty of bruises from that experience, and he could only think of one thing to calm her down.

He held out his arm.

Her curses stopped.

She hesitated, unsure if he was actually doing this. Shadow shut his eyes and shoved the bare arm, black quills covering the flesh, right near her mouth. Rouge struggled inside, not wanting to allow herself doing this to her own friend, the only one who had helped her.

But the wanting came.

So she did.

She opened her mouth and sank the white fangs deep inside the flesh.

Shadow screamed from such pain, a burning agony as if someone had placed an iron brand against his skin. But he remained in that spot, kneeling before her as the blood slowly left him. He watched her face glow from the life she took, a euphoric experience only given during feeding.

Then Rouge pulled away and retreated to the corner of her room, eyes on the floor.

Shadow left, his arm numb. It had hurt so much.

Neither spoke about the incident. Only an awkwardness in their eyes when they looked at one another showed it was still on their minds.

He needed to end this.

Shadow did some research, trying to find a cure for Rouge's current condition. Already her behavior was similar to that of a vampire and the hedgehog had no other choice but to accept that. But whatever books he read, or whatever website he checked, he could not find any remedies for Rouge to become normal again. It seemed that the only way to do that was to stab her through the heart, thus killing her.

No. Shadow would not do that. He would find some other way. After all, that other vampire in the jungle he had stabbed, and it was common knowledge that after that action, the demon would turn to dust. But that vampire stayed whole. So maybe there was actually a cure not recorded in books. All he needed to do was find it.

He felt completely hopeless.

A month passed like this; Rouge trapped in her lifeless room, Shadow bringing her packets of red for her meals. It had almost become routine, each doing their part just to face another day. They knew they were dying slowly inside.

But then Rouge got more violent. She would accept the blood packets with stiffness. It was not satisfying, this cold liquid. She wanted to savor a warm taste in her mouth and feel the life course inside her, and that, momentarily, she would feel alive before she went back to her cold vessel. Her first true meal, back at the parking lot, introduced her to that lust. Rouge yearned for it. This was not how it was supposed to be; locked inside like a prisoner instead of traveling the skies, living the night that embraced her lovingly as she drank in the red revelry.

_That is how it should be. I should be free._

Shadow was keeping her in, for her safety he said.

_Liar, _the demons screamed in her head_. How dare you do this to me._

This would end now.

* * *

It was midnight, the pale moon rising high in the heavens along with its starry companions. Many people were tucked safely in their beds, sleeping peaceful dreams, letting themselves get recharged for another bright and beautiful day. 

Shadow was wide awake.

The hedgehog lied down on the couch, watching the clock's hands maketheir slow travels acrossthe metal face. He had barely had a good night's sleep ever since it happened.

Perhaps someone would help him? But who? They would label Rouge as a freak and maybe even put her up for examination, poking and prodding her like she was some bacteria cells in a petri dish. Scientists would make the discovery of an actual live vampire, only thought to be in myths, probably get a few medals while Rouge wallowed away in some caged cell.

Maybe he could get Tails, he was pretty smart for his age. But Shadow still saw no concrete answer in this. He saw nothing in Knuckles who was so obsessed with that Mater Emerald of his, Amy would probably freak, and Sonic…well, his thoughts on the hero were not exactly high.

No, no one could help. The world would never understand.

He had to deal with this himself.

Then the hopelessness came again, like a ghost who would not rest in peace.

_But how?_

The clock kept ticking away, his resolve weakening with each moment. He put his hand over his eyes as if he could not bear to look at this life anymore.

_What am I supposed to do?_

Then he heard it.

Quickly, he sat straight up, ears ready to detectthe noise. It had been very soft, almost inaudible.

Nothing came. The current events were getting to his head…

Wait, there it is! Footsteps…breathing…mumbling…

Shadow immediately got up from the couch, moving into the dim hallway. He knew he heard it come from this area. Taking great caution, the hedgehog walked forward. The monotonous ticking of the clock forever going on.

The door was open.

His heart beating rapidly, Shadow checked inside the bedroom through the ajar door. The curtain was still shut tightly, the same suffocating darkness making itself perverse in the space. The bed was in a mess, blankets and pillows strewn across the room as if it they were flung in anger. The scent of dried blood hanging from the walls would make any visitor leave the premises in quick stride.

No Rouge.

Why the hell was he surprised anyway? The bat girl had pretty much shrieked in indignation at having to stay on this place. He knew that she would try to escape again.

Yet he hoped that perhaps she was just crouching in the corner, watching him silently.

But no, she was gone. Windows still shut, she had left through the door. Easy as that. And he was surprised.

_Damn it!_

In anger, the hedgehog rushed out of the sickness of the area, going outside where the stars still hung above, twinkling in amusement. He was ready to search the streets from top to bottom for the bat when he saw a silhouette on the pavement before him.

Rouge stood calmly in the dark, still clad in her black jumpsuit, though much thinner than before. Her appearance had changed drastically in the long month. Ears much too large and hanging like flaps, claws sharp enough to tear through the thickest hide, wispy hair resembling that of a witch, wings in demonic outline, and eyes that never showed anything except the need for something lost.

She did not move.

Shadow watched her with his ruby eyes. There was an uneasiness between them, something he feared that could never be brought back.

"I have to go now."

Her voice floated in the night air. It took Shadow a moment before he could respond to such a calm statement.

"Rouge, come back inside. You need your rest."

Her black eyes absorbed the moonlight. "Shadow, I have been 'resting' for over a month now and nothing has changed since then. Let's face it. I'm stuck this way and we're just going to have to live with it."

When he spoke, his voice brimmed with anger. "So you're just going to give up? There has to be some way! I know it! All we need is a little more time-"

"Time?" Rouge's voice trembled, whether with fear or rage, he could not tell. "I don't have _time_, Shadow. This will not go away. If I stay here, things will just get worse and worse. I have nothing else, except this now. I have to leave, I have to get used to this. I brought this upon myself."

Her voice calmed as she spoke further on.

"And I know, Shadow, that you don't want me here anymore."

"No!" The hedgehog fists clenched, shocked at such an accusation. "I would never think that, never. You're my friend, Rouge, and I would never abandon you."

The bat shook her head. "No, you wouldn't abandon me. But you don't want me here. I'm just making things harder for you. Besides…things are not the same between us anymore, is it?"

Her eyes showed, for the first time since that terrible night of her gravest mistake, a hint of sadness.

"Ever since I took it from you."

It did not needed to be explained. Shadow gazed at his arm. The wounds were gone, but the memory of that pain remained etched inside his mind. A chill set throughout his body.

No, things were not the same.

"I-" he started to explain but then he realized, what was the use? She was right. A part of him did want her to leave so that he could finally have peace. The past month had been brutal and only late at night did he wish for it to all go away. Just make it end. He had suffered enough.

Just moments before, those thoughts flitted through his mind. He had been thinking it just now. _Just now._

He thought of leaving her here, alone.

Rouge, watching him, gave a sad smile that the darkness hid. "I was right, wasn't I?"

Shadow did not answer.

He dimly heard the sound of wings flapping in the stillness, the outline of a figure moving away.

He made no move to stop her.

There was no use.

Shadow stayed there, eyes haunted.

The moon watched in peaceful silence.


End file.
